Becoming Me
by Absent Imagination
Summary: Blake Cleve just had her heart broken. When walking to the bus stop after 4 days at home, someone kidnaps her. She is then introduced to the supernatural world and faces things she never thought possible. Will she find love? Will she find herself?


_This is a twilight related story because I am using Stephenie Meyer's type of vampires. Her characters may or may not be added later on._

Chapter One- The man with cold hands.

It had been four days. Four days since Carter Lane, the President of Hershey high, broke up with Blake Cleve. She hadn't left her room, not even for school. She could hardly get out of bed to use the bathroom. Her thoughts were haunting, and her body was weak. The images of Carter kept filling her mind, the way he looked as he stood there in his brown polo, a shirt she bought for their five month anniversary. He had told her that he "needed space" and that this was only for a few days. Too bad Carry, Blake's best friend, texted her and said she seen him with another girl.

Blake and Carter would have been dating for a year on June 10, two days from now. She had planed to give him the guitar that he wanted, the one that was now smashed into a million pieces lying on her floor.

She blamed herself; maybe she should have spent more time with his friends instead of hers. Maybe if she hadn't been so dependent on him he would've wanted her. Maybe if she had been more adventurous with him in bed he'd be with her at this very moment. Maybe if she was smarter, or prettier, or funnier, or wittier, or more outspoken.

But she wasn't any of those things. And she knew that if she could, she would've been for him.

A knock on the door broke Blake from her thoughts. As Colleen entered the light caused Blake to see white behind her swollen eye lids.

"The school called again," She started, "I talked to your teachers, they worry you're going to fall behind."

Blake's mom Colleen had been surprisingly supportive over the past few days. She had made her food and brought it to her. She also had asked her if she was going to be alright about twice a day.

Colleen wasn't the best mom in the world, but for a single parent that had to work twenty-four-seven to make ends meat, she did her best. Blake believed that her mom didn't like looking at her because she looked so much like her father, the man Blake never got the chance to meet because he passed before she was born.

Blake rolled over and covered her face with the blanket, hiding her from the light.

"I know this is tough… but you'll find someone better." She paused, and then added, "And you're going to school tomorrow." With that her mom closed the door.

Blake wanted to throw up as she thought about what the next day held. It would be horrible. Seeing him with _her _was going to feel like a knife going through her heart.

She awoke to the sound of her alarm going off. The light shinning from outside her door informed her that her mom was up as well. Blake rolled out of bed and headed to her en-suite bathroom to have a quick shower.

After washing her hair and body she dried herself off and put on shorts and a hoodie then put her hair up into a pony tail. One look out the window and she knew it would be raining all day.

For the first time in a long time she headed towards the kitchen. Her house was small but it was very inviting, anyone could feel as if they were at home as soon as they walked through the front door. The walls reflected her mothers' personality, light and cluttered.

Blake quickly ate a small bowl of cereal then went back to her room to grab her bag. Everything was a blur, she couldn't focus on anything, her mind was constantly going through possibilities of the day ahead of her.

She always hated walking to the bus stop. It took about ten minutes and was all uphill, and the dark forest on either side of the small road didn't do anything for her anxiety.

While walking she started to think about Carry, she hadn't spoken to her in a while, despite it only being a few days, she missed her best friend. Thinking about her made her realize she had forgotten to grab her cell phone off her desk. She looked back at her house and came to the conclusion that there wasn't enough time to go back and get it.

When she turned around something, someone was blocking her path. He was huge, not overweight, but tall and very muscular. He was wearing a tight black long sleeve and black pants. Startled she jumped back gasping for air, and to her dismay she stepped on a pebble causing her to lose her balance.

His cold hard hands grabbed her and she blacked out, the last thing she saw was the pavement.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading.<em>


End file.
